Slipped Away
by the blur
Summary: MV Fic. Elisa deals with the loss of the one she loves most. Set to Avril Lavigne's Slipped Away. RATED FOR LANGUAGE AND CONTEMPLATION OF SUICIDE! Please Read and Review!


Slipped Away

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gargoyles or their friends, enemies, etc. I'm writing this for the sole purpose of my pleasure and yours. The song "Slipped Away" belongs to Avril Lavigne.**

_A/N: This is my first Gargoyles fic, and hopefully not my last. For now, it's a one-shot. Depending on the feedback I get, I may continue it, but we'll see._

GGGGGGGGGG

**ELISA'S POV:**

_Na na...na na na na na_

_I miss you_

_Miss you so bad_

He's gone. He's really gone. God, I miss him so much. This can't be happening. Yeah...this is all a dream, and when I wake up, he'll be standing here in front of me, alive and well. Just keep telling yourself that, Maza, and maybe you'll convince yourself of that one day. He's not coming back!

DAMMIT GOLIATH! Why did you do it? Huh? Why did you always have to be the hero? How are we supposed to go on without you? How am _I _supposed to go on without you? Please, Goliath...please...come back. Come home, Goliath. We need you here. The clan..._your _clan needs you here.

_I don't forget you_

_Oh it's so sad_

I would have been okay, you know. I didn't need you to come in and save me. I wish you were here, Big Guy. I could have taken Dracon down. You should have given me a chance. Honestly, I don't really know what's worse...having to live without you, or having to live with the memories...good and bad. We'll never forget you, Goliath...none of us.

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

It's still so clear in my mind. Dracon had me tied to that damn chair. I know it looked bad, Goliath, but I swear to God I had a plan. Why couldn't you just trust me? Why couldn't you for once let me handle the situation on my own? You should have waited for my signal. If you did, you would still be here, and we'd all be happy. When Dracon and Glasses pulled out those .45's and pulled their triggers, my heart stopped...oh...why am I even telling you this? Can you even hear me...wherever you are?

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

That was the worst day of my life. You were hit, and losing blood so quickly, and I was tied to that fucking chair. I couldn't even do anything to help you. Dracon made me sit there and watch you die! Maybe if we had taken Brooklyn with us in the first place, maybe then he and the rest of the clan would have gotten there sooner...maybe he could have kept you from acting too quickly...maybe he could have done something to help you...maybe then I could have told you everything you needed to hear.

_Na na...na na na na na_

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

I never told you. I never told you how I felt about you. I tried, Big Guy, I swear I did. But every time I thought I finally got the guts to do it, something either ruined the moment, and made me lose my nerve, or I just chickened out. I always thought there would be more time to tell you later...well...it's later. I had so many chances. I should have told you while I still could. There was one time, after the Hunter's Moon, I kissed you right before the sun rose. Do you remember? I never got another chance to do that. I couldn't even kiss you goodbye because of that _fucking _bastard.

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't_

Please come home, Goliath. I just want to see you one more time. Even if it's just for a minute...I have to see you again. Wishful thinking...I know. You're not coming back, and I know that. But I still wish...

_Oh _

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

All those good times are racing through my head at once. I swear the hard drive in my brain is going into overload as we speak. The kiss after Hunter's Moon and the return of the clan to your ancestral home, our first Halloween...before the mutated version of Fox interrupted it, the first time you took me flying...god, I was a mess!

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_No_

It's only been a week, Big Guy. One week since you slipped away from us...from me. Damnit, snap out of it, Elisa! He can't hear you, and he's not coming back...ever!

_I've had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

Wake up, Goliath. Do it. I'm not leaving until you wake up, so I can tell you that I love you! There...I admit it. I love you! All these questions...these 'whys' are going through my head...why you did it...why I never told you...why we never even tried to make it work...why? why, why WHY?

_And I can't take it _

_It wasn't fake it_

_Happened you passed by_

I'm sorry, Goliath, but I just can't handle it anymore. I can't survive without you here with me. I keep trying to tell myself that it wasn't real and that you'll be there the next time I see the clan. But I'm always wrong. This wasn't fake...not like all the other times. Every other time we've made these 'miraculous comebacks' from the dead...but this time...this time it was real. You're really gone, aren't you, Big Guy?

_Now you're gone, now you're gone_

_There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you're gone, now you're gone_

_There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

God, Maza, look at yourself. You're talking to a ghost. He's not here...he's not coming back. You've said it to yourself so many times. Just accept it girl! You can't bring him back no matter how hard you try! Do it...just do it, dammit!

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_No_

Listening to the irrational voice in my head, I pull out the kitchen knife I took out of my apartment and placed it up against my wrist. All I had to do was put a little pressure on the knife, and I would be with him again. God, I want that more than anything. I just need to be with him. The only thing that kept me from doing it was the sound of Angela's voice. I looked up to see her flying down toward me...toward her father's gravesite, with a terrified look in her eyes.

"Don't do this, Elisa! We still need you. _I _still need you. I already lost my father...I can't lose the closest thing I have to a real mother, as well!"

There were tears in her eyes as she said it, and I realized that she was right. But still...I want to be with him.

"I can't do this anymore, Angela. I can't do it."

My voice breaks as I manage to get those words out, tears streaming incessantly down my cheeks. It seems that's all I've been doing this last week. I just can't stop crying!

"You have to, Elisa...for me...for the clan...for _him_."

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day that I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

"Goliath wouldn't want you to take your life for his sake. The reason he's gone is because he wanted you to _live_! Don't let him die in vain, Elisa. Come back with me, Elisa, please."

I could see the look of desperation she was giving me, and I knew that I would have to wait a while longer to be with him again. Angela still needed me, and she's right...Goliath died to make sure I lived. I take one last longing look at the spot where he was buried a few days ago, and allowed Angela to pick me up and carry me away from that spot.

_Na na...na na na na na_

_I miss you_


End file.
